


Yearn

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Wincest Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Prequel to Love Me, Hate Me, Kiss Me, Push Me AwayMaybe I should do an omega!deanmon sequel....





	Yearn

He wasn’t really sure when he threw the pillow at his door, but apparently that happened. And Dean only realized that when he managed to raise his head from his fortress of a comforter, looking grumpily around for it. 

It was at the foot of his bed. 

With a groan, Dean flopped back onto his bed, and proceeded to mash his face into his bed sheet instead.

His subsequent whine was muffled when he started to desperately finger himself. 

There was a reason Dean had preferred to be on suppressants. But as a mated omega, he -- rightfully -- expected his alpha to be there for him whenever he was in need, so of course, Dean got rid of his suppressants the moment he had been freed from Sam’s knot.

Of course, now he was left feeling regretful that he hadn’t even had the foresight to keep a spare bottle within the immediate vicinity. There was a bottle in the trunk of the Impala, but there was no way Dean was leaving his bed, much less the room.

And besides. He should have taken it before his heat. No use taking it now anyway. If only it weren’t for the fact that Dean had been a little too preoccupied with other matters, such as the Mark that throbbed alongside his ass on his arm, to actually keep track of the date.

Bringing himself back to the present, Dean let out another whine when his head failed to land on a pillow. He’d specifically put it in this very location, its designated area in his nest, and – right. He threw it, and never bothered to bring it back. 

Letting himself slump uselessly on the bed, Dean wondered if it was even worth grabbing, when a surge of heat erupted in his gut. Rolling over, he barely just managed to muffle his yell of needy pain into his sheets before he blacked out. 

* * *

 

He came to with another flare of arousal, and frankly, Dean was just about ready to knock himself out, if that’s what it took for him to get through this heat. 

Swallowing, Dean stared at the ceiling, silently cursing himself for not getting any suppressants. He would have happily taken any pills right now. Granted, suppressants were near useless once a heat was already well underway, even more so for mated omegas, but – 

Dean raised his head, staring at his nightstand. He knew for a fact that it didn’t have any suppressants, but surely, there would be other drugs that could…

Leaping from the comforts of his nest, Dean left his bed in an action that was the most active he’d been since his heat started. Prying his nightstand open, he rummaged around until his hands hit what he needed.

Discreipt bottles carrying unmarked pills. There was no way he could remember what each one was for specifically through his heat clouded mind, but hey, Dean wasn’t adverse to experimenting. Even more so if it guaranteed him a way out of his current hell hole of a position.

Wishing for the best, Dean uncapped a bottle, and knocked back a couple of pills. Leaving it open on his desk, he waited to feel the affects, keeping an eye on the bottle in case he needed to increase his dose.

The slick running down his thighs started to create a pool at his feet. Dean’s mind was swirling, but he only had to lean far enough off to the side to be back in his bed. Closing his eyes, Dean dug the fingers of one hand into his sheets, and bringing his legs up to his chest, began to push in his other hand into his unsatisfied hole.


End file.
